Project Arclight
by Nexus Bladeguard
Summary: The Creation of a new Atlesian Bio-Weapon 17 years in the making goes completely wrong upon his release. How will this blonde humanoid mark the world?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or PROTOTYPE. Both series are owned by RoosterTeeth and Activision, respectively. Please support their official releases._

 **Project Arclight**

My eyes slowly open, a strange feeling filling my body. The first observation I make, is liquid. I see a bright orange liquid, from a small windowed dark room, or, what I assume a room. I am submerged, yet I feel at home. Home… what exactly does that mean? My mind gives me a specific answer, a place one lives. Lives? Life, to exist, to breath, I am… alive. I start to move, I tap the walls around me, hard surface. Metal, a very tough substance mined from the ground in an ore form, then, processed into building materials. I start to feel these, thoughts, these, memories, inform me of the world around me...

That's when the voices come, muffled at first, excitement, joy, shouts of "We've done it!" and "This is what we've worked for!". Confused, I move more, then the liquid starts to drain. I stand somewhat hunched over, not use to using my legs, and yet they work perfectly. A loud hiss, the dark door opens by lifting in front of, a pod of some sort that must be what I was in. I hear the cheers silence, and a clear sound of loud footsteps, and right in front of me is a very old man, bald, a dark gray beard, a white…Lab coat?

I step outside of the pod, and feel the chill of the room hit me hard and I shudder and to my surprise and the people surrounding me even more so, I feel comfortable. I hear clicking to both of my sides and when I turn to look at both sides, several white clad men, less like lab coats…more like, uniforms? I hear utterings from others behind the uniformed people, go somewhat unheard, but I hear one man, the older man in front of me in barely a whisper, "Astounding.".

"Stand down soldiers", this old man states calmly, and they seem to comply, his gaze never breaking from me. "I have been working for 17 years waiting for you. How do you feel?", he inquires calmly. Immediately, to my surprise, I answer, "Hungry. Otherwise, pretty good. How about yourself?", the man's face lights up in glee, and then it recedes, a residual smirk remaining. "My boy, you couldn't understand my elation right now, hungry however? I could understand that. Here, try this."

He hands me, to my surprise, two vials. One is filled with a dark red liquid, the other a black liquid. Both are quite viscous, Popping the corks o off, I stare at them. ' _I said, hungry, not thirsty. Why did he-?'_ , my thoughts are interrupted by a loud grumbling in my stomach, immediately, ingest the vials contents. Another shudder spreads across my body, as images flash through my mind, causing a sharp, almost unbearable, pain into my head.

 _"Doc, what's this about?", an Atlas military soldier states demandingly. "Colonel Rain, you are to be the one to give Oum his basic combat knowledge.", this' Doc', states with a smirk. "Like hell I am! I ain't trainin' no god-forsaken freak!", the Colonel states spitefully. The Doctor smiles sinisterly, snaps his fingers and two more men hold down the Colonel, he then makes a small cut into his wrist with a scalpel, letting the blood drip into the vial, despite his struggling. Upon it's filling, he nods to the other two men, and one snaps the man's neck._

 _ **A dark forest. I taste them, my prey. Their fear, their anger. I lick my teeth, and leap from cover. Pain in my legs, enraged I try to lash out met with a strong vibration, then pain in my chest. I collapse on to a frail looking human. I feel my life oozing from me, my pack will avenge me, and if they do not. She will.**_

A roar of pain and rage echoes from me as the images subside along with the pain, my arms convulse and pulsate, I feel my skin and muscles tear and twist reattaching, strengthening, my finger bones elongating and sharpening, as they finish, I fling my arms back, tearing the floor beside me and pose ready to strike. The clicks come again, and then I feel stinging through my body as the guns fire upon me, despite the head scientist yelling to stop. My eyes narrow on them, and I glide my new Claws through the two to my right, and to my amazement, a series of tendrils extend from me and start breaking down their bodies then bringing the new bio mass into me, sealing my gunshot wounds. I turn to the others and the man runs in terror, the woman is shocked, but shakes it off. She screams loud, "DIE YOU DAMN FREAK!" she unloads a whole clip aimed to my head, however I raise my claws in front of me, the bullets deflected by the super dense bones of my claws, and bouncing off my mutated musculature. When I hear her clip run dry, I ram two of my clawed fingers through her abdomen with a sickening squelch, and split them to the sides outward, splitting her in half, having just missed her spine, she stumbles forward, her spine now lacking the muscled support, collapses back bending back as her legs buckle forward. The popping sound assures me she is no longer a threat.

I look to my claws, a slight pant due to the fatigue of having formed due to the transformation. My arms degenerate back to my natural arms and I look to, 'Doc'. The glee on his face is sickening to my stomach, and right before he begins speaking, he is interrupted by a blaring alarm followed by a loud announcement. _"Alert! Alert! Code Black! Oum has gone berserk! All units report to Lab 25 to purge! I repeat, Oum has gone berserk! All units report to Lab 25 to purge!"_ the alert constantly repeats…

I glare to the loud shouts coming to the lab from behind the slowly opening blast door, and turn to the back of the steel alloyed room, somehow knowing that if I can get through this wall, I can escape. By mere will, the Claws reform quickly, painlessly, and tear through the wall with some effort. As I get through, 'Doc' shouts, "Wait!". I stop briefly and look back to the still almost grotesquely smiling doctor, and he throws to me a card,. I stare at him confused, and reading the confusion he answers, "My keycard, use it to leave. I still have big hopes for you. In fact, due to the 'Hive mind' effect, I know you'll understand this. Leave Atlas, venture to Vale, and approach Beacon's Headmaster. He will know how to help you. Good luck…". As he ends that statement, the sealed blast doors open and now armored troops with heavier weapons and Atlesian Knights swarm in. Doc, gains a fake look of terror and hides under a nearby table, as the Atlesian military opens fire, I sprint knowingly through the halls.

I sprint with inhuman speeds to the hangar. Against my instincts, I use the provided card. To my shock, it works, opening the hangar door, and rush through. Spying a single unmanned small Bullhead, I hop inside the airship. I fire up the engines, and begin take off, just as the facilities forces arrive, opening fire upon my vessel, I take off into the tundra skies of Atlas. My destination set. The dream of one of the men I cut down and…Absorbed? Consumed? Consumed. That consumed man's dream? To raise a sun so he can become a huntsman. The man was a retired Hunter, an Arc. Looking into the glass, seeing his blonde hair and bright blue eyes, I think brefly. "Jaune Arc.", I say it aloud, deciding my name with a nod. _Heh, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. I bet ladies will love i-_ , I am interrupted by a painful regurgitation on the cockpit floor. _Great, airsickness , the Arc family weakness…_ I sigh, but shrug putting in Beacon's coordinates focusing on the travel, trying to mentally beat my new…. 'curse'.

 **A/N: Good News Everyone! I Ain't dead! And I with my return, I bring to you, a new story. If you've ever played PROTOTYPE, you understand where this new Jaune comes from. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
**

**To fans of my other two stories "Remnant's Roadie" and "D'Arc Souls", they will be returning soon. I got my fire back. However, "D'Arc Souls" is being re-written due to a few snags in my idea book. "Remnant's Roadie", may very well be updated within a day or two.**

 **I give my thanks to my boys in the Hivemind for helping me get my writer spirit back, and for a few extra ideas. Expect some new stories, and a shorter update/upload period. Ya know, better than several months.**

 **Until Next Time,  
-Ya boy, Nexus Bladeguard.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or PROTOTYPE. Both series are owned by RoosterTeeth and Activision, respectively. Please support their official releases._

 **Project Arclight**

It was a sunny day at Beacon Academy, the new students due to arrive tomorrow, when the illustrious headmaster of Beacon received a call. One he seems to have never anticipated. One from a blocked Scroll number.

 _"Ozpin. It's 'Doc'. I have a favor to ask of you.", the lab coat, purple eyed gentleman stated calmly. Though his appearance being as ragged as it was, it seemed like he was FAR from calm._

Ozpin simply sipped from his mug. "And what, pray tell, is the nature of this 'favor'?", Ozpin inquired cautiously. Not ready to jump at the chance to help this man. Not after what happened to James….

 _'Doc' straightened up his coat somewhat before continuing, "One of my experiments, Project OUM, I'm sure James mentioned it, despite this Project being a Blackwatch project, has currently broken free of this facility, and is en route to Beacon. I wish for you to enroll him into your Academy when he arrives." The doctor says all this without batting an eye, as if this was a simple request._

This was surprising to Ozpin, t certainly showed on his face, before gaining his composure and addressing the situation calmly. "Project OUM, the Grimm-Human Hybrid correct?" He asked for clarification.

 _"The very same." 'Doc' nods in confirmation._

"I see, and why would he be coming to Beacon?" Ozpin asked, suspicious of this entire situation.

 _"Simple, I gave him the idea." The doctor shrugged, not really seeing the point of this line of questioning._

"YOU WHAT!?" Ozpin loses all composure, and scolds the scientist. "If he escaped from a maximum security, Blackwatch facility, what are we supposed to do!?" the Headmaster asked in a bit of a tizzy.

 _'Doc' just chuckles at this. "Calm down Oz, he wants to be a huntsman. Just like , any other kid. So, why not let him?" He just shrugs, not caring to see the problem._

Ozpin just sighs, remembering the eccentriche is dealing with and let's out a deep sigh. "When will he be arriving…?"

 _'Doc' just shrugs, "Five, maybe ten.", he answers uncertainly._

"Days? Hours?", Ozpin raises a questioning eyebrow, before feeling the campus shake, and an alarm ring out through the school.

 _"Huh….he made good time, well Oz…Take care, and good luck!", 'Doc' hangs up immediately._

It was a sunny day at Beacon Academy, and now it had a crashed airship in the center of its illustrious campus, having cleanly taken down the statue that has inspired generations of Hunters and Huntresses before. A blonde, hooded boy stumbling out of the crashed ship, who covers his mouth, looking around quickly, spotting a trash can, he pukes his guts up. Ozpin does not appear amused about this disruption.

 **A/N:Well, that was a thing. A quickie chapter, yes…but a crucial set up for this stories plot….Definitely crucial and not a way to throw in a few chuckles. Don't worry though folks, Next chapter will have more Arc goodness, through our hero's eyes.**

 **Thank you all for the overwhelming support, and I hope you enjoy this one. I will be immediately starting the next chapter as this one goes up, so keep an eye out.**

 **Until Next Time,  
-Ya boy, Nexus Bladeguard.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Project Arclight**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own either of these properties, PROTOTYPE and RWBY are owned by Activision and RoosterTeeth respectively. Please support the official release.**_

The clouds of dust begin to clear, and I look around to see myself surrounded by curious and cautious gazes alike. Every nerve in my body tells me to run, but my legs remain stiff, my guts still churning. I step forward slowly, towards a large, short man, with a grand...mustache? I tried to muster a friendly smile until I noticed the...axe...blunderbuss(?)...aimed directly at my chest.

"You there! What business have you on this prestigious campus!?" the man asked me in a harsh tone. It was then my eyes glanced and realized I am surrounded and that all of these peoples' weapons are aimed at me, caution given way to combat readiness, some of the more gung-ho students approaching me with confident smirks. I sigh in my head, and ready myself to flee. Before something, or rather someone, pushes them all away, the stocky man included.

"That will be enough, Professor Port, please disperse the students. Young man, follow me, the Headmaster is awaiting you.", a blonde beauty, my savior, speaks with such sternness, that before this, 'Port' can move, the students run in respectful terror. I nod and follow the woman who seems to just be tapping and swiping away on a pad, to the large tower in the distance. No words are exchanged, until we enter the elevator in which she lets out a soft sigh, "I am Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy. I was just informed of your rather impromptu arrival, Mr. Arc. You...", she looks over to me, as I have been lost staring at her form, "...are you alright?".

I nod slowly, "I am...Ok...My name is Jaune Arc... short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it!" I say with confidence as I rehearsed in my head on the way here. As our elevator opened her expression turned from serious to slight, soft smile.

"Welcome Mr. Arc...to Beacon...Academy...I am Ozpin...the Headmaster...how...was your trip!?" I hear the old man in front of me strain out with a forced smile. I chuckle and scratch the back of my head, "Bumpy?". This man Ozpin blinks, and sighs roughly, I look nervously to Ms. Goodwitch who is still smiling naturally, then to Ozpin who looks defeated, and in my head all I can think is, _'Doc, I think this is what one calls a bad first impression...'_. I smile nervously as I approach the seat in front of Ozpin, wondering what my time here at Beacon will entail...

 **A/N: Guess who's back, back, back, back again, Nexus is back, back, tell your friends, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back...enough of that...**

 **Sorry I took so long my people, but I was taking care of life stuffs, went through a heart attack, was homeless for a stint, and** **only nowwww** **am I back to a point where I can devote time to my fics. I'll begin working on the others once more now as well as I am recovering from said heart attack.**

 **Hopefully** **this meets your expectations, as it did mine, until next time.**

 **Ya boy,**

 ** _Nexus Bladeguard_**

 **Edit:Should have fixed the entire bold problem, don't know why it did that. Sorry folks.**


End file.
